Ryna Kreiger
Ryna Kreiger is a mysterious scientist currently living on Mariposa Island working for the R&D Department of the Next Heavy Industries. He's the creator of the Technical Swap Device, allowing the swapping of two individuals per the exchange of mind data, and some other various devices .He's the current master of the quite spiritual non-human Gashimahi's currently inhabiting the brothel of Mariposa Island. Biography Childhood Ryna was born in a old and prestigious wizard family, which always tried to be the best among all, placing members not able to use magic in it's full possibilities as outcast. At the beginning he had the might to control all sorts of magic, strong enough to make him the possible heir of the family in the future. At the age of one, Ryna was apprehended late at night by his grandfather Jack Kreiger, who brought him into his lab. Wanting to test the possibility of using magic as technological finisher's he placed him inside a box and began the experiment. It was a semi-success, allowing Ryna to use magic to finish technological devices under harsh conditions while denying him the usage of his other magic. The day after that Ryna was branded outcast, at the age of one. Now in the constant care of his grandfather, who himself is also a outcast, Ryna was always exposed by to further experiments changing the rate of body growth and closed off to any normal child education one could get. Only to get more information pressed into him, being always that Science is the future of magic. At the age of 12, his grandfather finally destroying several ancient artifacts and killing a high member by performing an experiment, was exiled and thrown out of the family. Not wanting this to happen again with the already indoctrinated Ryna, they closed him into the lab for six years. Six years he fostered his skills in technology, science and the remaining magic he owned. Six years, closed off without windows and sun light with the dim lab lamps being the only source of light. Six years researching more dangerous and intriguing devices. At the age of 18, he with all his stuff and experiments was immediately thrown out of the house and family without any Good byes. Leaving Ryna with a first glimpse of the sun in almost a decade, his stuff and a seemingly not ending route of possibilities. Leaving the wizard family with a potion Ryna created and forgot to throw out, which a few day later, destroyed and burned leaving no member alive. Pre - Inspiration He began travelling the route of technology. Always following his ambition to create devices, expanding the horizon of human capabilities and breaking the constrains by the laws of science. Arriving at the first city named Electow and starting his research there, his quite tame devices were accepted pretty easily. The one's inspiring him were not accepted. Feeling constrained by the ban, he began creating them in his free time using homeless as involuntary test subjects. The device's created were a success, but the disappearing masses of homeless in the city brought up a police investigation led by Officer Schneider, father of Loreil Schneider. The investigation led to Ryna, but deciding him being in the city in any way is dangerous, leading to the people of Electow deciding that exiling him is a better choice. Ryna had to leave the city leaving many of his devices behind, either because he could just build a new one easily or the city straight out denying him access to them. Ryna left travelling to the next city on the search of progress. Later on one of the devices resulted in the Disaster of Electow, leaving only a few survivors making Ryna the scapegoat of it. After that most of his city stays were the same. Arriving, beginning his research and creating devices, homeless disappearing and being exiled afterwards, although it never came as much to a disaster compared to Electow. After a while following his ambition few universities wanted him to listen to their lectures, hoping he would stop his attempts to conduct experiments resulting in the danger of man. It worked, Ryna began listening to the lectures quelling his thirst for knowledge for a while. Five years he learned took the lecture's expanding his horizon and knowledge, but after all that time he began doubting the ambition his grandfather gave him. He began living confined by human standard, to endanger no one. To be part of the whole. He felt uninspired to continue his travels. The Inspiration Ryna travelling to one of the lectures held far away, he stopped at a seemingly rundown motel. Taking a room in the upper corner of the motel he entered the dark room. Laying down in the bed he notices a light from the closet. His curiosity got the better of him and he began looking through the gap from which the light came from. What he witnessed there was a body swap ritual, performed by Magicians searching for a pseudo eternal life. Ryna impressed by the ritual backed off falling down on his bed watching the ceiling. He lay there for two days missing the lecture, but finally coming to a conclusion. The technology he thought would bring humanity further is not the one being taught by his Grandfather, but the art of combining his devices with magical capabilities. Ryna found an inspiration chasing. Pre - Mariposa Island He dropped all lectures and plans and started going after rumors of strange occurrences and phenomenons, always hoping to have a starting point in his research of swapping consciousness and minds. Though in the 2 years, he never found any lead on it. What he found was always a different kind of paranormal activity. Meeting the Gashimahi On his travels through a abandoned city he came across a silhouette entering the sewer. He decided to follow it, sneaking behind it. After a while he arrived at a meeting point of a species called Gashimahi. It didn't take long to be found out by these strange men and he was taken before their leader, Mutsurini. Upon hearing that Ryna is a scientis the leader, wanting his kind to rise to the surface and live amongst human, made a contract with the Ryna called amongst the Gashimahi: The Contract Of Progress. Ryna got his loyal helper. After several more adventures, he got a rumor about an island called "Mariposa Island". An Island so weird most scientist don't enter it. Ryna began travelling to the Island for the hope of finding it. Mariposa Island